


Trickle, Squirt, Gush

by thatoldbroad



Series: Embarrassingly Late [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldbroad/pseuds/thatoldbroad
Summary: It's a game they play.





	Trickle, Squirt, Gush

“Untie me, you beast,” Keith shouts at Shiro like a damsel-in-distress in a Harlequin novel. He half means it - because half of him has had enough of the teasing. Shiro has been at it for hours: trickle, squirt, gush. It’s a game he likes to play at the onset of Keith’s heat, when Keith isn’t so far gone that the bare skim of air from Shiro _breathing_ on him has Keith gushing like an inverted geyser.

“You don’t mean it,” Shiro says, smirking like a dastardly villain in a Harlequin novel. He lifts a knee to his chest and licks behind it. Slick trickles out of Keith’s ass. The verdict: enjoyable, but not mind blowing.

And Shiro is right: the other half of Keith isn’t opposed to this arrangement at all. That half enjoys being frustrated. It likes it. It lives for the status of never being truly satisfied. In truth, it’s probably Keith’s base nature. And it can happily go for days on edge of _almost there_ and ride it to a blackout from overstimulation. Which is not hyperbole. The verified fact was discovered at Keith’s last heat. Shiro’s two halves were utterly delighted and, in response, Keith’s happy half purred in simpatico, while Keith’s annoyed-from-still-being-erect half kicked Shiro in the shin.

God, is he getting a headache from applying fractions to his sex life.

Shiro rubs a finger along the patch of skin behind Keith’s balls. Slick squirts a small puddle under Keith.

“That’s cheating!” Keith accuses.

Shiro stares at him in disbelief. “How is that cheating? This _is_ the game.” And because Shiro is a dick, he rubs the spot again to bring the point home. 

And since they’re on the subject of points - Keith stretches his unbound leg and slides his foot against Shiro’s very hard, very pointed prick. “Come on, daddy, put it in me.” Invitation sent from Keith’s two halves joined for the party. Because Shiro’s cock has 24-hour open access VIP status. Fuck the foreplay.

Shiro swats Keith’s foot away like it’s a bothersome fly. “Who’s cheating now?” A dangerous glint lights his eyes. “Just for that - ” He leans toward Keith’s chest and Keith knows what’s coming, knows that it’ll be the end of him if Shiro makes his landing. There’s still hope. Keith still has a fighting chance.

Keith swings left, twists right, fakes another right, then another, and shifts low, just barely escaping the graze of Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s mouth follows his every duck and twist, but Keith is fast, faster than Shiro, and agile as an eel, despite his bound wrists. And he can’t help it, he never can when they have this chase. He starts cackling.

“You can’t catch me, I’m the gingerbread man,” he singsongs, which is ironically - or not - the exact moment Shiro hits his target. When will Keith learn? Shiro’s mouth closes on a nipple - wet hot soft raspy sweet - and Keith’s reaction is instantaneous: he gushes a bucketload. 

The verdict: hhhhnnhhhhhnnn *blink blink blink* what’s my name?

“You were saying,” Shiro says, pausing, but only so he can needle Keith. So Keith takes the opportunity to stress the hate in his glare. Shiro chuckles. “You’re adorable,” he says, amused. He sticks out his tongue - it’s impressively long and thick, almost rubbery, Keith thinks, as it swirls around his nipple. 

He collapses back. Game over.

**Author's Note:**

> How Keith scores:
> 
> Trickle - enjoyable, but not mind blowing  
> Squirt - shockingly good  
> Gush - hhhhnnhhhhhnnn *blink blink blink* what’s my name?


End file.
